The Frequently Manipulated
by Jackie Potansas
Summary: Mark is wrapped around Maureen's little finger. One Shot. Written for Speedrent.


**Title: The Frequently Manipulated  
Author: rogertherockgod  
Feedback: is very welcome!  
Pairing: Joanne/Maureen; Mark/Maureen friendship  
Word Count: 772  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General/Humor  
Summary: Mark and Maureen meet at Life to discuss a new idea.  
Notes: I don't know much about New York, so some facts may be wrong.  
Special Thanks: Jonathan Larson for creating Rent!  
Spoilers: Mark and Maureen's breakup, if you didn't know  
Warnings: If you are offended by "midget jokes" you might not want to read this.  
Disclaimer: J. Larson, the late and great, owns all things Rent. **

Sitting in the warmth of Life, Mark made a radical lifestyle change and ordered a Bloody Mary. He had been waiting for a while, but it was because he was waiting for Maureen. Maureen always kept people waiting. The bartender (whose name, Mark had learned, was Rob) was currently hounding Mark to spill his life story.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Do I really get a penny?"

"Um, it's just a saying. I can't really give you a penny."

"Oh." Mark was finally served his bold try at life, and pretended to be immensely interested in said drink. Rob had to leave anyhow; to break up the bar brawl that had just began. But he came back. They always come back.

"C'mon kid, tell me what's troublin' ya." Mark sighed. He might as well.

"It's not much, I'm just waiting for my ex-girlfriend." He gave a small chuckle, and continued. "She just called out of the blue and asked to meet here, it was the weirdest thing. I mean, I've had contact with her, and I guess we're friends now or something, but it's still so awkward. We always argue too, about everything. I'm her production manager, so we argue about microphones and cables and music…I don't get us." Rob nodded in understanding, but he looked bored. Unfortunately for him, Mark decided to continue. "I mean, she can't just dump me to become a lesbian and expect it to be all better, you know?" Rob's expression changed, as his face lit up with laughter.

"S-She dumped you…for a _chick_?" Loud, hooting laughs bellowed across the bar. Rob beckoned for the entire restaurant's attention. "Listen, this guys ex left him for another woman!" Mark felt compelled to bang his head several times on the wood surface in front of him.

"Please Maureen, get here!" As if on cue, Maureen Johnson strode briskly through the door to the stool next to him.

"Ooh, Marky, a Bloody Mary!" She motioned toward his deeply red beverage. "I'll have what he's having." Rob the bartender did a double take.

"Wait, are you the ex-girlfriend?" Maureen looked at Mark and nodded, sending Rob into fits of hysteria.

"What the-Mark, how many times have I told you not to tell bartenders anything? They _always _use it against you!" Mark mumbled an apology and took a long drink. "Don't apologize! Anyways, I'm sorry I'm late, this idiot leprechaun stole my taxi." Mark furrowed his brows.

"Maureen, are you talking about someone with a physical handicap?" Maureen nodded as she was handed her drink.

"Yeah, like midgets? Anyway, I so did not call you here to talk about short people. I had an idea for a protest." Mark smiled apprehensively. _Another protest, that I'm going to film and send to Buzzline. I could've conducted this meeting myself. _

"You did." Maureen narrowed her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Mark! Do not give me that face until I finish! Ok, so I have this idea, where we can protest the building of that parking garage over on 7th? I mean, it's a total waste, and just another chance for stupid contractors to industrialize New York City!" Mark thought this over.

"Maureen, New York is probably the most industrialized cities in the US. Maybe even in the world!" Maureen pouted.

"I know. Well I didn't know but I do now. I just don't have a lot of material right now, everything seems to be going legally! There's nothing to protest!" Mark shrugged.

"What can I do?" She smiled deviously.

"You can make a movie about me!" Mark froze.

"Say what?" Maureen nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Make a movie all about me and my glorious life!" Mark laughed and stood up, throwing some cash on the bar.

"I don't think so." Maureen rose to fall on her knees and beg.

"Please, oh please Marky, I need something! I haven't made any of my recent auditions, and I need something, anything!" Mark sighed. He was, as Collins put it, _wa-psh, wa-psh_. Whipped.

"I guess." Maureen squealed and jumped to wrap him in a tight hug.

"Great, so you can follow me around with the camera, doing everyday things, and if it gets really interesting, which I'm sure it will be, we can sell it! Oh, I'm so excited! Ok, so first…" Mark let her babble on incoherently as she followed him out of the restaurant and to his loft. He was amazing with himself for agreeing, but how could he not? It was Maureen! If any other man had been witness to her bright eyes twinkling as she pouted, they would've succumbed too, right? _Right?_


End file.
